


excrutiating

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Dressrosa Arc, Gen, u know that one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Law's pain tolerance is lower than he'd expected.
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Kudos: 6





	excrutiating

Law didn’t take many hits in battle. He was far too careful for that; quick to defend himself, doing everything in his power to keep a safe distance between himself and his opponent.

The only downside was that when he _did_ get hit, he felt it.

The moment Doflamingo’s string touched his shoulder, he knew what was about to happen. He felt it digging into his skin, already drawing blood with barely any pressure. He didn’t have enough time to react— not until it sliced his arm clean off.

He couldn’t hold back the scream that tore through his lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
